You can't win them all
by oparunotoshi
Summary: Hellboy est pris en charge pendant un petit moment par Nuada sur les toits de la ville. (Après l'attaque des petites souris) et ils sont dépassés par leur émotions, plutôt que par la logique. Seulement pour une seconde. Auteur(e) : D. D. Darkwriter


Titre : You can't win them all

Auteur(e) : D.

Couple : Nuada X Hellboy

Avec les créature volant autour et Nuada entrain de courir sur le toit, loin de Rouge, le nuit devenait de plus en plus chaotique.

Nuada se retourna, il regarda derrière lui pour voir si celui qu'on appelait Hellboy le suivait, ou s'il jouait encore avec les petites souris. Il le voyait, le poursuivant, il n'était pas très rapide mais à porté de vue, derrière lui. Il était renfrogné, il haletait alors qu'il essayait de le rattraper.

Cependant Nuada sourit, il commença à ralentir et se cacha derrière un petit immeuble. C'était une maison, comme un hangar qui commençait à se fissurer.

Nuada sorti un petit couteau, puis appuya sur un bouton. Il s'agrandit pour former une nouvelle arme. Une sorte de lance avec un couteau crochu. Puis il attendit, écoutant le bruit des pas lourds de Hellboy qui se rapprochait.

Il était essoufflé, Nuada pouvait l'entendre. Il put aussi entendre le juron que l'homme lâcha en s'arrêtant. Il parla dans un petit téléphone : « Je l'ai perdu ». Il sembla faire un pause puis il baissa la tête. C'était comme s´il avait entendu quelque chose qui l'avait bouleversé.

Quand Nuada entendit le téléphone s'éteindre, il sorti. Avant que l'autre créature ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit , il pris l'arme qu'il tenait et la poussa sur le sol en-dessous de Hellboy.

L'autre homme tomba, s'écrasant durement. Sa tête heurta le sol et il gémit de douleur. « Qu'est-ce... »

« Hellboy... » dit Nuada, sa bouche se remplit de venin qui suintait jusqu'aux oreilles de l'autre. Il se rapprocha de l'autre homme et appuya son couteau contre la poitrine de l'autre et fit remonter la lame, laissant une légère coupure.

Il regarda Hellboy rester là, le regardant, attendant de voir ce qu'il ferait ensuite.

« Je t´ai eu. Tu a été un imbécile de m'avoir suivi. » Il sourit à l'homme.

Hellboy balança son bras pour tenter de repousser l'extrémité pointu qui le gênait. Nuada traça une fine ligne de sang en travers de son poignet. Il ricana, puis dit avec colère, « Arrête. Je veux que tu m'écoutes. » La voix de Nuada était profonde, et encore plus contrôlée lors de la demande.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, dresser ta queue ? » demanda-t-il du ton moqueur.

Nuada fit un petit sourire, comme pour se moquer de l'homme à terre. « Je voudrais voir ce que tu dis. Tu es seul sur le terrain, pas moi » Il pressa le bout de la lance contre sa gorge. Il l'enfonça profondément, regardant Hellboy se tortiller et pousser un petit cri de frustration. « Ok! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Nuada souri, laissant doucement glisser la pointe de lance. « J'aime mieux ça. » dit-il, en plissant les yeux alors qu'un sourire sadique étirait ses lèvres.

« Ouai, ouai » soupira Hellboy d'un ton agacé.

Nuada se pencha, ses genoux posé de chaque côté des jambes de Hellboy. Il baissa lentement la tête, regardant l'homme maintenant nerveux. « Détend-toi. » chuchota-t-il, un peu durement.

Hellboy n'était pas près de se détendre . C'était facile à dire pour Nuada. L'homme tremblait et essayait de s'éloigner. Il savait que le prince n'allait pas rester immobile pour « parler avec lui. Ce dernier sorti un petit couteau de sa ceinture.

Il sourit calmement et se pencha sur l'homme rouge tout en posant le couteau contre son cou. Ses cheveux tombait sur le visage de l'autre. « Je veux essayer quelque chose. » murmura-t-il. « Ce serait tellement plus facile si tu arrêtait de bouger. » Nuada sourit à l'homme en-dessous de lui.

« Qu... » demanda Hellboy, mais sa voix s'éteignit quand il senti l'extrémité pointu du couteau pressée contre lui.

« Shh... Tu n'as pas besoin de parler ou de faire quoi que ce soit. » siffla Nuada. « Je veux juste... que tu reste immobile. » Il ferma les yeux en attirant l'homme contre lui. Doucement, ses lèvres descendirent pour rencontrer celle de la créature rouge. Il l'embrassa.

Ils restèrent là quelques instants, se reposant juste sur l'autre. Aucun des deux n'esquissa un geste. Comme s'ils essayaient de s'habituer à quelque chose, peut être une gène, ou les prémices de ce qu'ils allaient faire après.

« Tu es très doux... » murmura Nuada. Il semblait un peu rebuté par la mine renfrogné de l'autre quand il le regarda.

« Je ne savais pas que était gay... » dit Hellboy, d'une voix un peu plus dure que ce que Nuada aurait souhaité pour ce qui allait venir.

« Gay ? » Il ne semblait pas savoir ce que le mot signifiait. Il en avait entendu parler. C'était peut être, l'entente de ce mot fit surgir une émotion en lui. « L'as-tu déjà fait avec un autre homme ? » demanda-t-il à l'autre.

Hellboy sourit. « Non. Pourquoi je le ferais ? J'ai Liz. »

Un peu agacé, Nuada se pencha pour forcer les lèvre de l'autre homme. Il poussa violemment sa langue en avant, comme pour ouvrir les lèvres de Hellboy.

Comme il n'obtint pas ce qu'il désirait, il pressa le couteau contre sa gorge. Ça sembla le convaincre car il ouvrit ses lèvres.

Nuada la poussa en lui, et déplaça doucement sa langue autour de l'autre. Nuada sentit immédiatement une chaleur qui venait de l'autre, comme si un feu était allumé dans sa bouche. La sensation s'étendait à sa gorge puis à son corps. Il laissa échapper un gémissement montrant à l'autre qu'il était reconnaissant pour sa coopération.

Le corps de Hellboy parut se raidir comme s'il commençais lentement à s'entendre avec le prince. Nuada ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il senti les mains chaudes parcourir son dos et ses hanches.

« Je peux être comme elle. » dit Nuada, les yeux fermés, quelques centimètres au-dessus de la bouche de Hellboy.

C'était un peu trop. L'homme sous lui soupira en levant les yeux vers lui. « Mais tu ne l'es pas. »

Nuada fit la moue, puis retira le couteau de la gorge de l'autre. Il n'eut pas de réaction violente, juste un regard. Il regardait le visage de l'autre resté immobile, comme s'il pensait à quelque chose.

« Pourquoi ? » lui demanda Nuada, comme s'il avait besoin de savoir la raison pour laquelle la créature l'avait rejeté.

« Tu n'es pas Liz. » déclara Hellboy et sa voix se fit un peu plus dure. C'était comme s'il essayait de se convaincre que Nuada n'était pas quelque chose avec laquelle il pouvait, ou voulait, jouer.

« Tu peu... » Nuada fut alors coupé par une lumière aveuglante et un son qui venait avec elle.

C'était un projecteur qui éclairait les rue et un mégaphone bourdonnant . « Hellboy... Où es-tu ? »

Nuada le regarda, il semblait n'avoir rien à dire. Pas pour longtemps. Puis quand il eut le sentiment que plus rien ne se passerait, il se leva.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps de l'autre qui commençait lentement à se lever. Ils se regardèrent, attendant que l'autre parle.

« Où es-tu ? » demandait, agacé, un des hommes de l'organisation.

Nuada fit un petit sourire. « Tu pourrait venir avec moi... Tu le sais. » déclara-til. « Là où je pourrais te prendre, il n'y aurait personne pour nous juger, peu importe ce que nous faisons... ou avec qui nous sommes. » Sa voix était douce mais sèche. Ses yeux paraissaient percer la nuit et ses cheveux flottaient doucement autour de lui.

« Mais tu n'es pas elle... Tu n'es pas Liz. » répondit-il, cette fois sa voix était plus douce, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre que Liz valait la peine.

« Oublie la. Je vais te montrer. Tu apprendra tellement... » continua Nuada, le pressant encore. Il rangea même ses couteaux et sa lance.

Hellboy était silencieux, il était immobile. Il pensait, doucement. Sa tête se leva alors et ses yeux semblait contenir une sorte de flamme. « Non » Il se retourna ensuite et se dirigea vers les lumières dans les rues, en haut de l'immeuble. « Je suis désolé. Peut être... » Il eut un petit hochement de tête . Il ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il pourrait faire après. « Non. » Il se contenta de la répéter avant de sauter du bâtiment, atterrissant facilement.

Nuada poussa un petit soupir, comme s'il avait mal, et c'était le cas. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été repoussé. Il avait toujours était sûr qu'il n'était pas assez comme les autres pour se mettre en position d'être blesser. « Nous nous reverrons... Tu verras. » Il y eut un petit doute dans sa voix et ses yeux étaient plissés. « Mais... peut être pas pour le mieux. » Puis il disparu, comme emporté par le vent.


End file.
